How Didn't You Know?
by Sweetie813
Summary: Kurt and Blaine have been best friends for 9 years. Kurt is dating Sebastian. Blaine is the jealous yet supportive best friend. Will Kurt ever realize what he is missing? Based off of Taylor Swifts "You Belong With Me". Cheerio!Kurt Nerd!Blaine


So I decided I'm going to hop in on this whole Nerd!Blaine Cheerio!Kurt thing.

I just decided to write this randomly on a Sunday night. I haven't proof read it. I hope it's okay. I just wanted to get this out there. The song is **Bottom of The ****You Belong With Me (Taylor Swift Cover) [Rock Version] by Tom Hopkins**. Type that into YouTube and you should be able to see it.

Hope you guys enjoy.

PS. I don't own Glee, I don't own the song.

* * *

><p><strong>How Didn't You Know?<strong>

I've known Kurt since we were eight years old. I had just moved to Lima with my parents that summer. They have always been pretty strict about my grades so the entire summer was spent with me and a private tutor. Needless to say my first day of third grade I had all the answers for the teacher. One of the bully's (at the time I didn't know his name, I now know him as Karofsy) called me a nerd and I turned in on myself. Everyone snickered at me and my thick frame glasses that I needed to see and the bow tie that my mom had dressed me in that morning.

I was getting ready to eat my lunch in the bathroom when this angel came and took me under his wing. His name was Kurt. It was the start of a lasting friendship. The only problem is that I fell in love with you that day, and with us both being gay I thought we would be able to be together. Apparently not.

High school killed that opportunity. Kurt has always been really flexible so he was drafted into the Cheerios freshman year. His uniform offers him protection from the slushie facials. While Kurt tries to warn off the jocks who give them to me, he doesn't know that every day after second period while he's across the building in French while I'm in Italian that one of the jocks dumps a slushie over my head. I buy two of the same shirt and bring the spare with me to change into after the slushie.

What can I say? I'm the typical nerd. I hate jeans – they never have the correct length for my short legs – so I always wear khaki pants. Khaki's and t-shirts just don't mix, so I wear button up shirts. I hate tying a tie every day so I wear bow ties just like my mom did in third grade as well. Socks make my feet sweat so I always forgo them anyhow. You can only tell when I walk that I don't have any on. Okay and when I sit too.

I'm currently sitting in your bedroom pretending to read my Italian textbook. I don't know how you haven't caught on that I'm eavesdropping on your conversation because I never need to study for Italian. Just like you with French, I'm already fluent. Thank you mom and dad.

Anyhow, you're on the phone with you're new love interest, Sebastian. I hate him. He's a cocky arrogant idiot whose only ambition is to get in your pants and then leave you on the curb like yesterday's garbage. He however with his charming smile took one look at you and your ass in your cheerios outfit and decided to straight up tell you rather than pine after you like I have for nine years. You liked the attention and started going out immediately much to my chagrin.

He was trying to get a full on make out session with you in school today, and you told him that you didn't have enough super glue remover today and that it would have to wait until after school when you could get more. I laughed, and Sebastian just looked insulted. You are now trying to explain what you meant by it, and explain that you don't think that he's too clingy or possessive, even though I think the exact opposite.

_You're on the phone with your boyfriend he's upset_

_He's going off about something that you said_

_Cause he doesn't get your humor like I do._

While you two continue to fight, my iPod is playing in the background. Katy Perry comes on and I look up to see that you've gone white as a ghost. Sebastian hates Katy Perry and insists that you don't listen to it. You give me the pleading eyes begging me to go change it. I can't help but think about how adorable you look with those eyes, and those eyes can get me to and change it.

Sebastian will never understand what happened between you and Karofsky, and his forced kiss upon you. Sebastian will never understand how much it meant to you when I sang to you Teenage Dream just to see you smile one more time. Little did you know that you really are my teenage dream, and that my entire confession to you was overlooked by our longtime friendship. So for now, here I sit on your bed on Tuesday night study night while you fight with you boyfriend completely ignoring the fact that he doesn't know you like I do.

_I'm in the room it's a typical Tuesday night. _

_I'm listening to the kind of music he doesn't like._

_And he'll never know your story like I do. _

"What do you even see in him?" I ask when you hang up the phone. "He doesn't get your jokes, he just gets mad at you all the time for them. He just wants to get in your pants. He doesn't even care about you!"

You just look at me. I know I'm right but you just don't want to admit it. "I know, but he's **so** hot! I mean he took off his shirt the other day and he's got these amazing abs. I like to have a piece of arm candy sometimes."

I sigh. _'Great. He wants eye candy. I don't have a shot in hell'_ I think to myself. "Yeah well, he's in the ski club, he has to have good abs, otherwise he would die on the hills. But seriously, are you only with him because he has a hot body?"

You don't answer me, but rather change the subject to our upcoming History test that you really need help with.

_And he's got pecs, and I've got less_

_But he's ski president while I'm taking tests_

I know that what I said hit you deep. We've talked before about who our dream guys are. I described you perfectly, but you didn't see that because you were too low on self esteem to realize how beautiful you are. I know you want someone who is good looking, but you also want to be able to hold a conversation with them. A guy who understands your sense of humor as well as can stand your eight hour shopping binges. You want a guy who is into music, but more specifically your type of music. A guy who will watch musicals with you and get you tissues and cuddle with you until you stop crying. You're cherry on the cake is a guy who can cook.

I hold every category except good looking. At least, not in your eyes.

_I'm dreaming 'bout the day when you wake up _

_And find that what you're looking for_

_Has been here the whole time_

Once a month we go down to the Westerville mall, leaving on a Saturday morning at 7am, so we get there when the mall opens at 9. We shop from 9 until 1, then we stop to get sushi because it's the healthiest thing that they sell, and then continue to shop from 2 until 6. When we get back to my house, mostly because my parents are always out of town, I cook us a healthy dinner, and you pick a movie. You always pick a Disney one because you know that they are my favorite, but I know you enjoy them too. I grab the box of tissues and we sing along and I get to run my fingers through your hair in comfort while you cry sometimes, even if they are tears of joy.

Our conversations are never dull. We are so comfortable with each other that we tell each other everything. We talk about hot actors, ugly actresses, fashion, Vogue, school, food, sports, you name it we talk about it. I always laugh at your jokes, just as you always understand mine.

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you_

_Been here all along so why can't you see? _

_You belong with me_

It's Saturday now, and Sebastian is away with the ski team at a meet. He yelled at you yesterday for not traveling to the middle of Pennsylvania to go see his meet today at one o'clock. Usually when they are in Ohio you'll go. Pennsylvania however is too far, and the weather wasn't going to be the greatest.

You're dressed in these dark blue tight skinny jeans that make your ass look incredible. With the weather going to turn to snow later, we opt not to do our shopping trip and took a walk to the Lima Bean and then to the local park.

We're talking and laughing, and you are finally smiling. Sebastian has been giving you grief all week about not going to his meet, and you've been really sad about it. You begged your dad to let you go, but he said no.

I have successfully taken your mind off of it, and you are smiling your genuine smile. Your eyes crinkle when you have a genuine smile.

You bump my shoulder and tell me thank you for getting your mind off Sebastian for a few hours. I can't help but think that you would never have to get him off your mind if you were just with me.

_Walking down the street with you and those tight blue jeans_

_I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be_

_Sitting on a park bench thinking to myself_

_Hey isn't this easy!_

_And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town_

_I haven't seen it in a while since he brought you down _

_You say you'll find I know you better than that_

_Hey whatcha doing with a guy like that?_

Not only is Sebastian on the ski team where he is president of the intramural club, but he is also captain of the soccer team. I go with you to all the games so I can explain to you what's going on, because you're not a big soccer fan. I'm not either, but I learned the game just to explain it to you.

_He's got cleats and I've got sneakers_

_He's team captain while I'm on the bleachers_

His team has won the game, you run out onto the field and kiss him soundly. I look away because it hurts too much to watch. I'm in the midst of my thoughts when you come running back over, most likely to tell me you are going out with Sebastian when you ask if I am ready to go. I can tell that you guys had a fight just from the sound of your voice.

I find out later during our dinner that he wanted to have sex but you weren't ready. Since you weren't going to give up what he wanted, he went out and celebrated with the boys, leaving you behind with me.

_Dreaming 'bout the day when you wake up and find_

_That what you're looking for has been here the whole time. _

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you_

_Been here all along so why can't you see? _

_You belong with me_

I drive over to your house for our typical Tuesday night study session. I go around the back of the house to use the back door that I know is always open for me on Tuesday nights. Tonight, it's locked. I back up a few steps and I see the light on in your bedroom accompanied by screaming.

You and Sebastian are fighting.

Even worse? You're fighting about me.

Sebastian has figured out that I'm in love with you long before you did. He's telling you all about it while you deny it saying that we are just good friends.

I get back in my car and drive back home, crawl under my covers, and cry myself to sleep.

_Standing out here, waiting for you at your back door_

_All this time, how could you not know? Baby,_

_You belong with me_

I woke up to a _TINK TINK _sound hitting my window every few seconds. My phone tells me that you've called me 17 times, and that it is 1AM. I realize without even looking that it's you.

I run down the stairs and fling open the back door and beckon you in. When you enter the house I can see the moisture building up in your eyes and I know that it means that you and Sebastian broke up.

I send you upstairs while I go into the freezer and get the rocky road ice cream and two spoons.

You're sitting on my bed looking at me and smile when you see the ice cream. I make a joke about boiling a crustacean tomorrow and you die laughing. I turn on the sound of music soundtrack and we dig into the ice cream while you tell me all about the fight.

I had apparently only heard the beginning of the fight. It continued on into your hopes and dreams for the future, and what you look for in a boyfriend.

"According to Sebastian, I described you" you tell me.

_Oh and I remember you_

_Driving to my house in the middle of the night_

_I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're about to cry_

_I know your favorite songs and you tell me about your dreams_

_Think you know where you belong, think you know it's with me_

I look up at you to analyze your eyes, and I once again see the hint of moisture behind them.

"Do you think he's right?" I ask cautiously.

You look at the hands in your lap. I just want to scream at you that I am right for you. I have known you all this time, I've been here to pick up the pieces of your broken heart from Finn and Sam to now Sebastian. Can't you see that I will **never** break your heart?

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you_

_Been here all along so why can't you see? _

_You belong with me_

You look back up at me, "Blaine I am such an idiot. A year ago I described my ideal man. I never once realized that I described my best friend."

"No you didn't" I say. Inside my thoughts are going _'What are you doing?'_ "One of your characteristics was a great looking man. I'm not good looking."

You grab my chin to force me to look into your eyes. "I've never seen anyone more beautiful in my entire life. Please forgive me for being stupid for the past nine years."

And then you place a soft kiss on my lips.

_Standing out here, waiting for you at your back door_

_All this time, how could you not know? Baby,_

_You belong with me_

_Have you ever thought that just maybe…_

_You belong with me?_

"Finally" I say, and return my lips to yours.

_You belong with me._

* * *

><p>Hello everyone!<p>

For those of you who have read my other Glee fic Princes do it better, thank you for following me, and I hope this lived up to your expectations. As it stands, I have no plans to do any type of follow up with that story.

Oh I took one musical liberty, and changed "blue capris" to "tight blue jeans".

Let me know if you liked it!

Thanks.

Vickii :)


End file.
